Komentarz na blogu:Sccq98/Komunikat Seireitei Nr 8. Sierpień 2013/@comment-5444611-20130816120821
No to może zacznijmy dziś od początku… * Okładka – przyznam nieskromnie, bardzo mi się podoba, jestem z niej zadowolona Plik: Emotikon szczery uśmiech.png Może przesadzam, ale jednak to natchnienie spłynęło (na szczęście) i dało jakiś efekt. * Spis Treści - jedyna osoba, która to skomentuje to jak zwykle ja :P W sumie stron, razem z okładką, punktem informacyjnym i ostatnią stroną jest 13, z czego nick Scc pojawia się 7 razy, mój również 7, Crashera dwa razy, i po razie u HollowDasha i Ankelime. Oprócz tego, korektę robiłam ja i Crasher, a ilustracji nie było, więc Puzel nie zrobił nic Plik:Emotikon uśmiech i język.png * Punkt Informacyjny, mylnie zwany "Aktualnościami" - już przy korekcie zaczęłam się śmiać z ostrzeżenia o gryzoniach (Ach, jakże je dobrze znamy.... ale moderatorzy są bezsilni, gryzonie nie przejawiają dużej szkodliwości, więc administracja kazała je zostawić w spokoju Plik:Emotikon płacz.png), a następnie omal nie umarłam na zawał przy słowach: "I wreszcie coś, na co wszyscy czekali z zapartym tchem; mamy informacje w sprawie powrotu anime "Bleach" na ekrany japońskich telewizorów. Według oficjalnej wiadomości, jaka pojawiła się 9. sierpnia na stronie TV Tokyo, ostatnia część przygód Ichigo została pożarta przez małe Aizenki". Scc, zamorduję Cię kiedyś, o ile wcześniej nie zabijesz mnie Plik:Emotikon płacz.png I wspomnę jeszcze o tym, że nie wiedziałam, że córki Puzla, Edycja i Impotencja, mają urodziny 32 sierpnia... Człowiek codziennie się czegoś uczy... * Zakątek Społeczności - No to przechodzimy do sedna... Jeśli chodzi o linki, to osobiście mi się podobały, może parę było znanych, ale za to były, jak to się mówi: "stare, ale jare". Wiersz mi się podobał, zaś cytaty automatycznie muszą mi się podobać, skoro je wybieram, a Crasher cierpliwie przepisuje. Warto zwrócić uwagę na to, że wreszcie dodaliśmy obrazki zamiast zwykłych emotek, daty są chronologicznie poukładane, zaś jak mówimy o czymś jak obrazki, pliki czy strony, to dodane są linki, lub miniaturki, aby było widać o czym jest cytat, a nie, że jest urwany z kosmosu. * W tym miesiącu w mandze - No to się teraz rozpiszę... Najpierw może zacznijmy od tych jakże pięknych logo rozdziałów, na których umieszczone są Chibi postacie <333 Kawaii ^.^ No ale teraz treść: "wystraszony okrzykami na temat rychłej przyszłości jego głowy Uryū" - banan na twarzy, nie wiem czemu, ale jest, może dlatego, ze fajnie ująłeś to w zdanie. "Awans przez łóżko" mnie rozbroił, w sumie święta prawda... "To dlatego Haschwalth taki smutny ostatnio chodzi; Ishida odbił mu Yhwacha..." - Scc, jak to robisz? Że jedno zdanie potrafi spowodować automatyczny skurcz mięśni twarzy w rejonie ust z taką łatwością? Potem kolejno mamy: "W następnej chwili Yhwach lekko zaprzecza sam sobie, bo o ile wcześniej stwierdził, że nie potrzebuje armii ślepo podążających za nim zwierząt, o tyle rzuca, że Uryū może przestać już myśleć, bo i tak mu nie wychodzi, gdyż wystarczy, że będzie podążać wiernie za Królem", gdzie nasuwa mi się jeden wniosek: Yhwach chce po prostu tresowane zwierzątko - tylko po to ma Uryū! Opis "koleżanek" Bambietty jest super, słowa: "W międzyczasie, po ciężkim dniu w pracy, do domu wraca niechciany i zapomniany Jugram. W ciemnym i pustym domostwie, jak się okazuje, jednak ktoś na niego czekał" - narzuciły mi wręcz pojawienie się w głowie zdania: "Ktoś czekał na Jugrama?! Niewiarygodne...". Następnie mamy dylemat Sado: "Umrzeć z głodu na pustyni, czy zjeść coś, co zrobiła Inoue", którego sama bym nie rozwiązała. Bałabym się i to cholernie... Przy reklamie Orange, jakiej się dopuściłeś, aż sie uśmiechnęłam, ciekawe ile ci za to płacą Plik:Emotikon uśmiech i język.png Następnie ciekawostka, czy jak to mówi pewna osoba - zagwostka: skąd Tenjirō ma numer Rukii? Sklep z firankami mnie rozwalił, aluzje do małego Renjiego genialne, nazwanie Ichibeiia Świętym Mikołajem mnie powaliło, nabijanie się z Asano też, mimo, że go lubię (wiem, dziwna jestem), słowa: "Keigo, jak każda normalna kobieta podczas TYCH DNI, dostaje huśtawki nastrojów" sprawiły, że przy korekcie śmiałam sie jak głupia... Prośba o zepchnięcie Uryū z dachu również mnie rozbawiła. Genialna rubryka - jak zwykle! No to przejdźmy dalej... Nie komentuję tu ściągi, a cały KS... * Wariograf - czyli zapalnik w ręku - tutaj, patrząc, że to moja rubryka, nie będę oceniać, ale tak ogólnie napiszę parę faktów... Jak Scc wysyłał mi szablon do tej rubryki, opisał to słowami: "W załączniku - Pierwszy (już prawie archiwalny ^^) wydany Wariograf, pisany piórem Ank. Pochodzi z pierwszego numeru, więc to antyk; ostrożnie, żeby się nie potłukł!". Tak więc z drżeniem serca wzięłam się za to. Obawiam się, że nie wyszło tak śmiesznie, jak chciałam, ale nie było tak źle, jak się bałam, summa summarum nie jest najgorzej. * ' Kryptoreklama ' - jak dla mnie świetny artykuł- to co najlepsze w kryptoreklamie, skondensowane i rozwinięte w osobną rubrykę. Zdjęcie Dżager super; córuś, wyszłaś pięknie, nie marudź... Sam pomysł na artykuł boski, komentarze i sposób pisania świetny, opinie o herbatce zarąbiste (Inoue wymiata, a Zaraki wywołał u mnie minę: o.O ), zaś całość po prostu układa się w jedno słowo: rewelka. * ' Coś dziwnego, spod log@ m@łpy ' - rubryka powstała z droczenia się. Żartowałam z Scc, że zrobię dodatek do Zakątka z tych jego opisów, ale w trakcie tworzenia jakoś się to rozrosło... No i jak widać powstało to COŚ DZIWNEGO, czego się sama boję. Ale pisało się fajnie. Czy pojawi się jeszcze? Nie mam pojęcia, może tak, może nie... * Ludzie listy piszą - listów było tylko 4, a więc tylko 4 odpowiedzi (chyba pierwszy raz, kiedy KAŻDY list doczekał się odpowiedzi...). Odpowiedź Ulqa - wiem, nie wyszła mi, ale nie chciałam, aby były tylko 3 listy Plik:Emotikon powaga.png Odpowiedź na list Ziuty - mi się podobała, ale to moje zdanie. List do Yhwacha i odpowiedź na niego - to też fajnie wyszło, tak samo jak na list do Ishidy. Nie ma co prawda tego genialnego przebłysku geniuszu, który pojawia się raz na parę rubryk, ale i tak jest nieźle. * Koteczek - Fragment o Senjumaru mi sie spodobał, bałam się, co też Crasher wymyśli, jak mi powiedział, że zajmie się akurat TYM zagadnieniem, ale jak widać nawet Crash umie czasem powiedzieć coś o podtekstach bez wulgaryzmu i delikatniej, niż pewne nastoletnie fanki yaoi. Yoruichi i jej nieobecność - krążą o tym już legendy, panno Kociczko? Gdzie jesteś? Pomysł na krzywiznę nosa wszechkapitana pojawił mi się, gdy zobaczyłam slider na głównej. Ujęcie to sprawiło, że od razu miałam pomysł na tę część w głowie, zaś temat biletów i upadku finansowego Gotei 13 i Soul Society, to temat, który wałkowany był na chatango dobre kilka dni, więc musiałam się odnieść. * Bliczomaniak - No i cacy, wreszcie widzę znów to piękne logo :3 Opis tomu fajny, zaś taki brelok sama bym chciała mieć Plik:Emotikon uśmiech.png * Nieco z innej bajki... - Nie wiem jak to okrasić słowami. Dragon Ball to moje ukochane anime, więc na pewno byłam nieobiektywna. Ale czuję się zadowolona z tej rubryki. Udało mi się ją napisać tak, żebym nie musiała się jej wstydzić. * Kapusta - Poza kolorkiem i nazwą nie widzę zmian, jeśli chodzi o samą nazwę, to "Cebula" lepiej brzmi, a "Kapusta" jest lepszym skrótem. Ale to wsio rawno, kolorek ładny i tu i tu. Jeśli chodzi o same pytania, to są świetne, zaś odpowiedzi są takie, jakich oczekuję po Cebu... Kapuście Plik:Emotikon uśmiech.png * ' Ostatnia strona ' - Obrazek jest fajny, podoba mi się, ciekawy pomysł, punkt dla Ponego. No i to chyba tyle z ostatniej strony do komentowania... ---- No to trzeba odnieść się do krytyki. Doceniam konstruktywną krytykę, nie lubię hejtowania, i chcę wyjaśnić parę rzeczy, że tak się wyrażę "zza kurtyny", czyli od strony twórczej. #Linki w Zakątku - owszem, wiele z nich jest starych, ale nie każdy je widział. A że dodaje te linki dla ludzi, a nie dla Ponego, to czasem mogą się pojawić te, które ktoś już zna. Poza tym zastanawia mnie, czy rzeczywiście Unohancia już była Kenpachim, jak pojawił się demot z zażaleniami nauczyciela z Japonii (22 lipca), czy też Hity Matura to Bzdura (19 lipca). Ale okej, jeśli ktoś je znał, to moje przeprosiny, następnym razem będą lepsze linki. #Cytaty dajemy tylko takie, jakimi nas uraczycie, a więc proszę samemu spojrzeć na siebie, czy jesteśmy jeszcze śmieszni, czy już żenujący. Mi się podobały, ale nie każdemu muszą. A chamstwo... no cóż... coś trzeba dać, a wy nie stajecie na wysokości zadania, jak nasz biedny, kochany Kira, który zachwycił publikę. Ale okej, znów się powtórzę: mi się podobało, ale ja mam dziwne poczucie humoru, a każdy ma swoje zdanie. #Argument o Bazz-B. Wiem, że się nie odmienia, drobna literówka. A jeśli chodzi o samą postać... Kubo ma pewne schematy. Poza tym Bazz-B należy do kategorii postaci, które są dość proste w obsłudze, więc jestem przekonana, że wywiad z nim wyglądałby właśnie tak. Jeśli chodzi o inne postacie, które lepiej znamy... Uryū tez znaliśmy, a tu nas zaskoczył przejściem na stronę wroga. Gina znaliśmy, a tu też nagła zmiana frontu... NIGDY nie znamy nikogo dokładnie, zawsze może się ta postać zmienić. Tak więc osobiście uważam, że Bazz-B to dobry pomysł, a jeśli ktoś uważa, że nie, to trudno. Ale jedno mnie wkurzyło... Pony, serio dajesz za samą postać? Kogo oceniasz? Bazz-B czy rubrykę? Jakbyś powiedział, że minusujesz, bo w rubryce jest nie tak tamto, siamto i jeszcze tamto, to okej, ale zwykły hejt, bo postać nie taka, to naprawdę jest dość... dziwne... #Odnośnie Czegoś dziwnego... już się wypowiadałam, ale powtórzę: powstała przypadkowo, miała być odłamem Zakątka, ale stała się za długa. Starałam sie zrobić Bleachowo, ale średnio wyszło. #Minus dla Kapusty za nazwę i kolorek, to już też jest hejt... Powtórzę: ocenia się rubrykę jako całość, a nie fragmenty i dodatki typu: nazwa, postać, o której się mówi, czy też kilka błędów... # No i punkt programu: korekta. W tym miejscu będzie moje wylanie żali... Korektę miał robić kto inny. Niestety, w ostatniej chwili okazało się, że tej osoby nie ma już ponad tydzień. I tak te ostatnie dwa dni, które na ogół każdy poświęca na zakończenie, poprawienie i dokończenie swoich rubryk, zmieniły się nagle w malutki chaosik, kiedy to kończy się swoje rubryki i jednocześnie korektę innych rubryk. Zamiast powoli pracować, na spokojnie, to na łapu capu robi się dziesięć rzeczy na raz... Osobiście uważam, że albo pojawi się ktoś, kto nie będzie robić żadnej rubryki, tylko korektę, albo korektę robi każdy we własnym zakresie. Nie ma innej opcji, bo dla osób, które normalnie piszą artykuły, korekta jest dodatkowym obowiązkiem. Niestety, w takiej chwili często pojawiają się przeoczenia i niedopatrzenia, tak później nam wytykane. Osobiście mam ochotę w takim momencie podesłać osobom od marudzenia artykuły PRZED korektą i PO korekcie. Wbrew pozorom korektorzy wyłapują naprawdę dużo błędów, niestety jednak nie wszystkie, co spowodowane jest tym, że korekta albo pojawia się na ostatnią chwilę, albo osoby dosyłają artykuły na kilka godzin, albo minut przed wydaniem, lub po prostu dlatego, że KS na ogół wydajemy w nocy, co też ma swój wpływ i znaczenie. To tyle od strony technicznej. No i to by było na tyle, powiedziała zadowolona Rejwen, patrząc na te 1810 słów... PS: Aby nie było, powtórzę jeszcze raz. Co innego krytyka, którą lubię i dopuszczam(jak to brzmi... Puzel się przyczepi zaraz, mam takie przeczucie), a co innego krytykowanie bez wytłumaczenia i bez powodu, ewentualnie podając powód-nie-powodowy. to tak na końcu, "aby nie było" Plik:Emotikon uśmiech i język.png